Then She Was Gone
by owlchicka
Summary: Oneshot. Six discovers her Legacies for the first time...


**This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I wrote this based on the book, 'cause I haven't seen the movie yet. Not that it matters, it is set before Six meets John/Four.**

I sit my desk drumming my fingers lightly on the grafittied surface. I am always the new girl at school. I guess that what I get for moving every three months or so. It sucks because I never get to make friends, or more importantly, a boyfriend. Sure, I'm not from earth, but what fourteen year old girl doesn't dream of love?

The teacher drones on and on. It's the same old stuff at every school: George Washington was the first president. Most of the kids in this class couldn't even list five other presidents, I'm sure. I look outside the window, it is bright and sunny outside, and I'm stuck here. My mind wanders.

I see my planet, Lorien, I was six years old when we escaped. I remember watching it get destroyed by evil Mogodorians. They scared me with their pale skin and red beady eyes, but then again, everything looks scary to an over imaginative little girl. It took a year to reach Earth, the closest life-sustaining planet. I don't remember much about the trip here; just that it was long and boring. There were eight other kids with me. We were each assigned a number, and a charm was placed over us so the Mogodorians couldn't kill us out of order. I am Six, so I have a chance at life. Number 1, on the other hand wasn't so lucky. They killed him or her within two years of being on Earth. I rub my ankles together and feel the slightly raised scars that signified 1's and 2's death. I hope another scar doesn't appear soon.

This class seems endless. I wish I could go outside and practice telekinesis instead. My first Legacy was discovered only three weeks ago and was the cause of our most recent move. Already, it is coming easily and I prefer moving things with my mind instead of my hands. I can't wait for the others to develop.

A piece of paper lands on my desk. I open it and read: "Hey hot new girl. Are you single?" I scan the room looking for the sender. My eyes meet a pair of melt-worthy blue ones. They belong to Dylan, the most popular, and cutest, guy at Springwood High School. I smile at him and nod. He winks and my heart flutters quickly in my chest. I'm really glad that humans don't have as good of hearing as I do. That would be so embarrassing.

I look down at my hands. That is weird. They seem translucent, almost ghostly. I can see the desk through my barely visible hands. A weird feeling is crawling up my arms. Oh no. I grab my phone and quickly text my Cêpan, Katerina. I raise my hand and ask to go to the nurse's office. The teacher takes one look at me.

"Are you feeling ok, honey? You don't look so good," she asks as she places a freezing hand on my forehead. I shake my head and run out the door. I make it about halfway down the hall when I hear a voice.

"Hey Hannah!" Footsteps follow the call. Oh crap, I forgot. Hannah is my new name for this place. I turn around slowly and see Dylan. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm going to the nurse," I mumble stupidly. He grabs my arm and a shiver shoots through my whole body. My legs go weak and I fall. He catches me before I hit the floor. I look up into his blue eyes.

He gasps and lets go of me, and I barely retain my balance. "Where did you go?" he asks.

"I'm right here," I say confused. His eyes widen and he looks one way and then another. I'm standing right in front of him. He turns and runs down the hall.

Just then the school doors open and Katerina walks in.

"Katerina!" I shout and stumble towards her, my legs feel like jello. She is looking right past me, as if I'm not there. I grab her arm and she jumps and disappears. Startled, I let go. She comes back and then a wide smile crosses her face.

"I think your Legacy is developing," she says in a soft voice.

"Really? What is it?"

"Look at yourself," I look down and see, well, nothing. I raise my arm in front of my face, it is gone. Did it fall off? I think I would've felt that. Katerina starts to lead me to the Honda that has seen so many miles in the past couple years and says, "Invisibility"

We head back the apartment and quickly pack our bags. "Where are we going this time?" I ask.

"I dunno. I was thinking that Georgia would be nice," I watch Katerina pack. She could pass as my older sister, despite us not being related. We have the same olive skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. She is beautiful and I love her so much. She is the only thing from home that I have.

Twenty minutes later we are on the road again. As we ride Katerina directs me on turning myself invisible, and making myself be seen again. I practice in the car. Kids stare at me from a minivan windows when I suddenly reappear as we pass them. Oops. After that, I stop, for awhile anyway. The temptation to use my new found power is to great to ignore for long.

After driving for eight hours, we pull into a rest stop to grab some food. I am outside stretching my legs when I feel a horrible sensation. I scan my surroundings. Then I see it, no, them. There are two guys with long trench coats and hats, despite the warm southern weather. They are watching me, I can feel it. Katerina exits the building. I jerk my head slightly towards the mysterious figures, who I am positive are Mogodorian. Her eyes widen and she says, "Head for the car, now."

Her voice is so demanding that I turn towards the car, but another Mogodorian is leaning against it. I look around again, we are completely surrounded. They start closing in, slowly but purposefully. I gulp, "Now what?" I ask.

"These are only scouts, not soldiers. See those trees?" I nod. She continues, "On three, we are going to make a run for them." She pauses and then starts counting. We make a mad dash. They follow us. A moment later, five taller and stronger looking Mogodorians emerge from the woods. They are carrying glistening swords. Oh crap. We are doomed. But wait, they can't kill me, they can't even hurt me. They still have to take out Three, Four, and Five. But that won't stop them from hurting Katerina. I gasp at the realization.

One of the flaming swords goes whistling through the air. I can feel the wind it creates as it flies past me. With a sickening thud, it sinks into Katerina's stomach; she grips at it, moans and falls over. I scream.

I feel a deep warmth forming in me. It burns my insides. My hands start glowing, and all of sudden, they shoot out fire. This is surprising, but I embrace the power. Wind swirls and whips around us as if we are in our own little tornado. The Mogodorians don't stand a chance. The scouts fall over immediately and burst into piles of ash which blows away in the fierce wind. All of the soldiers die too, but one of them attempts to run away. I wish I could hunt him down and make him pay, but I have to be satisfied with hurling him through the air and smashing his skull into a tree. His ash blows away. I can't leave Katerina.

I kneel down next to her, her eyes are still open and she is gasping for breath. No. She can't die. She can't leave me. She whispers, "I see you found you other Legacy, it's a little soon, but under the circumstances, I'm not surprised. I knew a guy who could do that back on Lorien. He could control the elements. I bet that that's what you can do too." She coughs and blood pours from her mouth and stomach. She smiles grimly, "Practice it as best you can without me,"

"No. I love you. You are going to be fine. I'll grab the healing stone." I start to cry. It is too late and I know it. There is nothing I can do.

"Love you too, Six," Katerina's eyes flutter shut for the last time.

Tears run down my face, but I can't stop them. I will develop my Legacies. I will seek revenge against the Mogodorians, both for what they did to my planet and for what they did to Katerina. I can't do it alone though. I have to find the others, and maybe, once we are all together, the Morgodorians will be vanquished for good


End file.
